


His Fault

by Grace_The_Fangirl



Series: Of Immortals [formerly Artemis & Apollo stories] [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: 10 years alone is a long time, Abandonment, Angst, Artemis go hug your brother, Artemis is mad at apollo, Artemis is pissed over Orion, Gen, Grieving, Heartbreak, If your sensitive to self harm DO NOT read this, Just angst, Minor Character Death, Okay this is really gory guys, Orion is dead, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, blame, like really mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Grace_The_Fangirl
Summary: Orion is dead.Apollo's trick ended himIt's Apollo's fault.Artemis's bowThe deadly arrow was shotShe killed her loverOrion is dead Apollo (Artemis) killed him.Its his (her) fault he died.If it wasnt for him (her) he wouldnt be dead.Basically a fic about Orion dying and the letoides dealing with it.Also please dont read this if your sensitive to self harm.Just putting a warning here too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In greek myths Apollo tricks Artemis into killing Orion

The day after Orion was killed( _murdered, shot, betrayed)_ Artemis was a wreck of grief and rage for Apollo.

She wanted to _destroy_ her brother for making her kill Orion. For making her murder her lover. She hoped he was suffering. She wanted him to feel bad at what he had done to her After she had realized what he had done( _what_ **_she_ ** _had done_ ) she had shot him to swiss cheese and left him conscious and pinned to the ground. She had hurt him as much as she could without him losing consciousness.

She had left him to suffer.

Suffer like she was.  Despite the fact that she had killed Orion, she blamed him. And it was his fault.( _is wasn't her fault it wasn't her fault it wasn't her faultherfaultherfault)_ She felt a tad guilty for injuring him like that. But he had made her kill Orion.( ** _she_ ** _shot the arrow._ **_She_ ** _ended his life)_

So she one sided iris messaged him. Apollo was sitting on a stool, he was shaking and sobbing. His shoulders quaking like the ground when Poseidon was angry. _Good_ She thought. Apollo dug his nails into his cheeks and left golden trails down his cheeks. His breaths were fast and uneven. _She didn't care at all_ . He deserved this. He killed Orion. ( _She had pulled back the string. She had released the Arrow. She had_ **_m u r d e r e d_ ** _him)_ waved her hand through the rainbow. He was suffering. Good. He _deserved_ it. ( _Not her fault not her fault_ **_not her fault)_**

But if Artemis had watched a minute longer she would have seen Apollo pull out a imperial gold dagger and stab himself in the heart. She would have seen him gasp in agony before he laughed brokenly before ichor splurted out of his mouth and he collapsed onto the ground. His head smacking into a metal box. She would have seen him sob and cry and beg for his sister's forgiveness as he lay there in self imposed agony.

But it was _his fault_ Orion was dead. _His fault_ Artemis _hated_ him.

  


It had been two years since Artemis had spoken a word to Apollo. She decided it was about time she checked up on him, not in person no. She was still mad( _enraged, ferocious, fuming, furious, hateful, heated, infuriated, outraged, livid)_ over Orion. She one sided iris messaged him. The same dagger was in his hand, she didn't think much of it. As she hadn't ever seen it before.

Tears filled his eyes, but he wasn't a sniveling wreck this time thank the gods. But, he started sobbing, again. She waved her hand through the message, not wanting to see her brother cry. He deserved it. He deserved every bit of pain he was in. _He_ had killed Orion _._ ( _But it was her own Arrow that stopped his heart and broke her own.)_ Apollo only moments later started slashing wildly at his arm, still healing wounds clearly visible. Apollo wanted to suffer. He hurt his sister. He deserved this.

 

 **_He_ ** _had done the unforgivable._ **_He_ ** _had hurt his sister._ **_He_ ** _had betrayed her trust. This was_ **_his_ ** _fault._

 

Artemis did this many times and only just missed Apollo hurting himself. Until the time she didn't leave. It had been 8 years since they had spoken, and she one sided  iris messaged him. Apollo had the dagger in his hand, Artemis watched him carefully. He took the thing and stabbed it through his palm. ( _The hand that pointed at Orion before she shot._ ** _His_** _hand)_ Artemis watched in horror as he kept doing so. Again. And again.  When he finally stopped there was a pool of ichor under him. His hand looked like swiss cheese. He growled and threw the dagger, before he fell to his knees, cradling his hand to his chest.  “ **I** deserve this” He growled. “ **I** hurt Artie.” He clenched his jaw and retrieved the dagger, forcing himself to pick up the weapon with his mutilated( _maimed, mangled, butchered)_ hand. He couldn't pick up the dagger, his hand was slick with his own ichor and his grasp to weak to get good hold on the weapon. Apollo’s shoulders were shaking, finally he managed to grasp the dagger, he attempted to stab through his other hand but couldn't muster the strength to do so. “ **I'm** nothing but a  weak coward. Pain means nothing. **I** hurt my sister. **I** **deserve** this.” He managed to impale his hand. Apollo’s face had tears running down it, the hand holding the dagger was shaking so badly he nearly dropped the weapon. He resigned destroying his.. Better arm and held the dagger. His breaths were uneven and forced. He turned the knife to his chest and stabbed, the blade went deep into his body, and he jerked forward, ichor spurting out of his mouth. He kept coughing up ichor. This didn't  seem to phase him. Artemis’s jaw dropped when he he took a deep breath and slit his own throat. Apollo fell back, crashing into the ground. His eyes closed and the message ended abruptly. Artemis stared at the place the rainbow had been, she momentarily contemplated going to see Apollo. But her resolve hardened. It wasn't like he did that often.

  
How wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Apollo

Artemis had finally decided to speak with her brother again. He had suffered for a decade and the sun was starting to dim. She found him standing next to Chaos staring into the abyss with this accepting( _resigned, sad, calm,_ _b̸̢̡͠r̶̡͞o̢͟͠͞k̨̕͏̶ȩ̴̡ņ̛̕͜)_ expression, one of his feet fizzing out of existence. She froze. She didn't know what Apollo was thinking or doing THAT close to Chaos, but it couldn't be good( _it was bad. Very very bad.)_ . She called his name, simply intent on getting him as far away from the darkness( _void, abyss, infinity_ )  as physically possible. She didn't like her brother much right then, but being that close to the void was extremely dangerous( _hazardous, perilous, risky, treacherous, unsafe)._ He turned around, shocked and surprised. His eyes were dull and lifeless. She didn't realize that.

She led him away from there. They both knew they needed to have a serious chat…

 

"Coward. That's all you are. A coward" Artemis spat at Apollo. Her brother had his head in his hands and was crying- sobbing even. “You killed( _murdered, shot, maimed, slaughtered)_ Orion and i don't want to even speak to you!” Apollo didn't respond. He was _sobbing. “_ But it's been a decade and I cannot avoid speaking with you any longer, _Brother_ . So look at me.” Her brother didn't look up, hell he hardly even acknowledged her. He was shaking horribly. Every breath he took made his entire body shake. Artemis didn't care. Streaks of golds ran down his cheeks from where he had dug his nails into his skin. Sobs racked his form and Artemis didn't care one bit. She slapped him, hard. He looked up at her, his eyes wide and full of tears. “You, brother, killed my lover. That is unforgivable.( _indefensible, shameful, unallowable, wrong, inexcusable_ ) What you did was cowardly and ignorant. While i miraculously do not hate you brother, things will never _ever_ be the same between us.” Apollo nodded weakly, he let his gaze drop.

Artemis waited for him to speak.

“Im- im sorry Artie- I- I- I just- i'm a horrible horrible brother and you deserve someone so much better than me- i just- I-” His voice is shaking to much for him to continue. She growls at him.

“I'm not going to forgive you _Brother_ ” Brother. Not Apollo. Brother. Apollo, depressed and suicidal Apollo felt like he was being crushed to pieces. He wanted to throw himself into Chaos, and much like mortals who see god's true forms he would be destroyed. He knew she wasn't ever going to forgive him. He knew that she hated him. He knew that. But it didn't help to hear the person who means the absolute most to him say them. He wished he had just thrown himself into that void and ended it. Artemis glared at him. Apollo flinched. Artemis took a deep breath. “Brother. I am not happy with you, but going that close to Chaos is extremely dangerous. Do _not_ do it again.”

Apollo blinked at her, and went to speak again.

"Artie i- Everything just fell apart and I can't pick up the pieces anymore." Apollo whimpered. His avoiding Artemis’s gaze. The moon goddess regarded him. Her brother had dark circles under his eyes, he looked horrible. She sighed. She was done being mad.

“I know Apollo. I know.” She took a step forward and he flinched back, almost like he was expecting to be struck.

Fair point. She did just slap him.

“Ar-Artemis?” He murmured, his voice shaking. She pulled him into a hug. He froze. His entire form rigid.

“I don't forgive you, but i'm willing to let it go” He gasped and she felt tears soaking into her shoulder. He tried not to start sobbing he really did, but he couldn't stop himself and suddenly he was in Artemis’s arms and sobbing. His shoulders were shaking with effort and she wasn't pushing him away. “I love you Apollo.. And you're an absolute moron.. But i love you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not over yet :3

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahaha.. I havent moved all day


End file.
